


반달

by stardustbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half Moon - Freeform, Idols, Jisung is a sweetheart, M/M, Metaphors, changbin is whipped, not angst this time yw, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbinnie/pseuds/stardustbinnie
Summary: While Changbin and Jisung are video chatting Jisung mentions that he wrote a song. (His “song” is actually Half Moon by Dean).





	반달

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually inspired by a tweet from @shimramyun ! Also lyrics creds go to Dean and Gaeko  
> Follow me on twitter for updates and skz content (: @spearbzz

  “Can you hear me?” Jisung traveled to his desk, computer in hand as he connected to the video call with his boyfriend.

   “Yeah, can you hear me?” Changbin asked from the other side of the phone. The group is currently on a short break since promotions are over so the majority of the group are at their parents’ house, including Changbin and Jisung.

  “Yup but I wish that I could hear your voice in real life” Jisung sat down and pouted while at the same time slumping over his desk, sighing.

  “Are you not hearing it in real life right now?” Changbin rendered knowing that Jisung liked to make everything sappy.

  “Hyung you’re ruining the mood” Jisung lifted his head, a third of his body still slumped over his desk and glared at the older who was staring at him with a mocking look.

  “Oh I'm sorry, actor Han Jisung” Changbin bowed his head and fake apologized to his boyfriend. All Jisung did was stick out his tongue playfully which the other gladly returned.

  “But seriously I miss you” Jisung moved his face up closer to the camera to pout even more, this time he also pouted with his eyes. The sight truly made Changbin’s heart ache, even though he didn’t express it, he misses the other just as much.

  “We’ll see each other in a week” Changbin subconsciously mirrored Jisung’s actions and reassured in a voice that he finds himself using whenever Jisung was like this.

  “A week too long” Jisung dramatically groaned and let his head fall, allowing Changbin to only see Jisung’s hood. Here we go again Changbin playfully rolled his eyes at the whining.

  “What did you do today?” Changbin asked changing the subject. The younger’s head popped up when he was asked this question. Jisung loves to talk.

 

   For a long while ( _a whole hour_ ) they talked about what they did for the past two days, Jisung mostly talked but Changbin didn’t mind. Changbin loves whenever Jisung talks because anything that comes out of his mouth just becomes interesting to him.

  “Oh! wait actually today we stayed home and I worked on a song” Jisung exclaimed, cutting off when he was talking about something that he and his older brother did.

  “Really, what’s it about.” Changbin was curious, Jisung seemed to always be writing songs. Something that Jisung does is that no matter where he was, if he had an idea or lyrics in mind, he has to write them down or else he’d become all mind boggled and stressed. Which isn’t a good sight.

  “I'll sing it for you” Jisung insisted already grabbing his guitar that he brings every time on trips.Changbin didn’t mind, in fact he loved whenever Jisung would sing so he sat comfortably back into his chair. Jisung warmed up his voice and started strumming a soft slow tune.

_“Love, love the stars_

_Love, love the moon”_ Changbin smiled at hearing Jisung’s soft raspy voice.

_“Nothing’s really different_

_It’s the same air_

_It’s the same bed_

_Looking at the same ceiling_

_Why do I feel so empty_

_For no reason at all_

_It’s been a few hours_

_Since I’ve been spacing out.”_  

   The reason why Changbin loves whenever Jisung would sing is not only because his voice sounds nice but by the way his emotions show through his lyrics and voice. The way that he writes is so sincere, he doesn’t exaggerate anything yet his lyrics are so relatable. _Changbin admires that_.

   Everything that he sings comes from his heart and the fact that Jisung is genuinely passionate about music and isn’t only doing it for money makes Changbin fall in love with the younger.

   For the rest of the verse Changbin kind of zoned out and was just focusing on Jisung in general. The purple lights that hung in Jisung’s room illuminated his figure, the red of his headband standing out and his hoodie turning into a faint purple. As well as his earrings occasionally peeking through his hood and glint in the dark while it was swaying with the singer.

   Changbin noticed how Jisung effortlessly moved his fingers across the strings and the small thumps that his rings would make when his rings brushed past the wood of the guitar. Somehow fitting for the song.

   Changbin also saw the way that Jisung would sway with his strumming and look down at the lyric sheet, adam’s apple bobbing up and down while he was singing. Completely lost in what he was doing.

_“Nothing comes even close_

_To half of you,”_ Jisung started the chorus and the lyrics are what brought Changbin back to the song.

_“It can’t fill me_

_It doesn’t fill me up, yeah_

_Just half_

_If only I had just half of you_

_Then I wouldn’t feel like this,”_ Jisung ended his singing and continued to strum for a while “That’s all I have so far.” Jisung laughed and put his chin at the head of his guitar while it sat in his lap

   “Jisung that was _so good_.” Changbin rested his mouth on his hand as he felt his eyes start to burn but he looked at the singer in awe. He has such a soft spot for Jisung, everything that the taller does makes Changbin _swoon_ and makes his heart feel heavier each day that he’s able to call Jisung his.

  “Really? I made it about you.” Jisung informed shyly and looked at the screen straight into Changbin’s glossy eyes but his cap was covering his eyes. Changbin almost let out a whine, he really does not deserve the boy in front of him.

  “Did you really?” Changbin’s voice got high and he could barely breathe acting as if he doesn’t react the same every time that Jisung mentions that he wrote a song for him.

  “Ha yeah, of course I did.” Jisung giggled and did a kawaii pose. Ok normally Changbin would’ve cringed at his kawaii poses but since it was midnight and Jisung is Jisung, Changbin didn’t mind it.

  “What’s your reason this time?” For some reason Jisung _loved_ to write songs about Changbin but honestly Changbin isn’t complaining because they are both romantics.

  “Because I just miss you a lot whenever one or both of us visit our parents.” Jisung answered with big innocent looking eyes that seemed to shine through the camera. Changbin felt his heart break at this sight, he really does not know how he would be able to live without the other in his life.  

   “Is that so?” Changbin cooed at the precious sight being projected to him. Jisung nodded as Changbin gushed over his boyfriend while he travelled to his bed to get comfy.

    Jisung _loved_ to show off his boyfriend. He isn’t afraid to announce to the whole world that Changbin is his boyfriend (but he kind of can’t since their careers would probably be destroyed). Jisung always makes sure that Changbin is showered with love and affection since he knows his boyfriends loves the affection and that Changbin loves to act all tough and dark even though deep down he is just as soft and kind.

   Changbin is quite the opposite of tough and dark once you get to know him. Changbin is also a big romantic but he’s just _shy_ . Don’t get him wrong though, even if he doesn’t show it in public Changbin absolutely _loves_ Jisung and _will_ kill for the younger if needed. It’s just that he likes to express his feelings in private and not have everyone in his knowing everything about him

 

         The rest of the week passed by very quickly full of family activities and video chat sessions on duo when they got back at night. The two were beaming of excitement, waiting to see each other as they traveled separately back to their dorm.

    “BINNIE. Changbin heard someone shout his name from behind him as he was getting his things out of the taxi.

   “Ji-“ Changbin was cut off when he was engulfed in a big hug from, as expected, his energetic boyfriend. Jisung let go of the shorter and helped him take the rest of his stuff out of the trunk of the car just so that he could hug Changbin properly. Once everything was taken out of the trunk and the taxi drove off, Changbin wrapped Jisung in a tight hug.

   “I missed you so much Ji.” Changbin expressed how much he missed Jisung as he pulled the younger into a slow kiss. Jisung kisses back but groaned because he wanted to continue kissing Changbin but he knew that dispatch is probably around and would expose them so he pulled away quickly and hurried in the building while of course, also helping his boyfriend with his many luggages.

 

    When they got in the dorms they were practically all over each other. Changbin didn’t even put his stuff in his room so his luggages were just sitting in the door entry but he didn’t care because he was with his boyfriend.

    “Get a room.” Seungmin’s voice rang through the apartment as he witnessed the couple basically sucking each other’s faces off on the couch. _It was way too early for this._

    “I’m an exhibitionist.” Jisung joked to provoke the younger and all he got back was a very sleepy looking Seungmin and his dear middle finger walking back from the bathroom. Jisung laughed while Changbin rolled his eyes and went back to snogging each other.

 

    Later that night Jisung sang Changbin the finished and polished version of his song. Changbin didn’t care and he cried that night, but they were happy, grateful, joyous tears that fell showing appreciation for the younger and everything that he does to make Changbin feel loved.

    As they lay in bed, Changbin made sure he held Jisung extra close and tight in his arms so that he wouldn’t float away while they were sleeping. Changbin looked down at the sleeping boy who was currently drooling on Changbin’s forearm but he didn’t care. All that matters is that the younger was safe in his arms and loving Changbin only.

    

   _Changbin and Jisung are different as they can be. They were yin and yang, day and night, heaven and hell, the sun and moon._  


  
_In much simpler words they are opposites._

  
_Jisung was the sun, he shined happiness and life wherever he walked while Changbin was the moon, he emitted eeriness and scared anyone who stood near him. But Jisung wasn’t scared of him, he looked past this act that Changbin was putting up and showed him that it was okay to let his guard down and love others._  


_Jisung’s impact on Changbin were the stars in his sky that shined bright, providing light that brought Changbin happiness and innocence in his life. Changbin were the clouds in Jisung’s sky providing shade, allowing the other to use him as a shoulder to cry on and that it’s okay to be sad sometimes._  
_  
_ _The two completed each other and everyone could see it. They were each other’s half moon, dull when they’re apart but when together they created a full moon, that shines bright and completeness to each other’s lives._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol get it ‘duo’ since Changbin has an android or something so he can’t facetime. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that, I tried my best on making the fic relevant to the tweet. Ty for reading all the way through if you did <3 I’d appreciate constructive feedback or kudos (:


End file.
